Explanations? Or NOT Really
by Jibbs99P
Summary: Jethro it's tired of having many questions without answers and decides to go get some from the only person who can give them.
**Explanations? Or not really.**

 **a/n:** This is my first fic. I really hope if someone reads it you like it, and if you do let me know if I should post more or just give up already.

 **Summary:** Jethro it's tired of having many questions without answers and decides to go get some from the only person who can give them.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not, repeat I DO NOT own NCIS or its characters, and if I would I wouldn't be suffering from JDDS.

He wanted her, but most importantly he wanted her to know she was his, nobody else's. He was sick of counting how many times she rejected men, or how many times she politely told them to stop because she was seeing someone, but that someone was not him, and he was tired of not knowing who the hell was this man that had her rejecting every freaking man in her life, and he was determined to find out who he was.

The elevator opened and Gibbs stepped off trying very hard to hide how angry he was at Jenny by asking his team if they had finish writing all their reports. When they answered positively he ordered them to go home and grabbed all the files to deliver them to Jenny personally.

He went up the stairs and opened the door without warning. When he opened the door he found her standing on her desk tip-toeing to reach something on the roof but her being so petite didn't allowed her to reach what she wanted.

"What'cha doing Jen?" he asked out of a sudden scaring her to death making her loose her balance and fall to the surface of her desk. He wanted to laugh but knew there was a high probability she was hurt or really pissed.

"You okay Jen?"

Jenny looked at him with murderous eyes, of all days he could scared her he decided to do it today, the day she had actually tripped going down the stairs and hurt her ankle. Damn her for not listening to Noemi and her natural creamy thing that could cure any kind of pain. She had heard, she just didn't have the force to answer just yet, but he was growing impatient and asked her again.

"Jenny. Are you okay?"

"No Jethro, I'm not fine, my ankle hurts again and you just scared the hell outta me. What do you think?"

"Sorry Jen, just wanted to give you these files"

Jenny looked at him and then concentrated on getting of her desk, unfortunately for her, when she pressed her ankle against the floor it felt as if her ankle was being ripped off of her body. She couldn't hold it anymore and cried out in pain, the sudden movement making her loose her hold on the desk.

He saw the entire struggle and caught her before she hit the ground. Her cry of pain scared him more than he could've expected. The moment he saw her hurting the only thing he wanted to do was take her pain away and make her okay.

When he grabbed her by the waist with his arms surrounding her something, a spark happened between them, but as soon as it appeared it simply disappeared.

He helped her walk to the couch and maked sure she was comfortable before sitting next to her.

"You okay Jen? What happened to your ankle?"

Jenny looked at him and smiled "Nothing important Jethro don't worry, I just tripped on the stairs this morning and hurt my ankle, but it's okay I promise"

"It's not okay Jen, if you are hurt in any way it is not okay; let me see that" asked him grabbing her right leg checking out if it was really nothing to worry about. He started massaging her ankle making sure to grab all the right places to take the pain away.

When he grabbed her leg and started massaging her she felt safe, and she felt this was what she needed, it scared her how good she felt with all of it, how good and natural it felt. It should be awkward she kept repeating to herself, but she actually didn't want him to stop.

He looked at her trying to see any kind of pain but he found her looking at him with the most beautiful eyes, the most beautiful stare he had ever seen her doing in her life, he wanted to take her and kiss her, but he decided against it thinking it'll be better if he just turned around and left. But when he placed her leg back on the couch and stood up to leave Jenny grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He helped her up and she tripped again falling on his chest. Their faces were so close, they could feel each other's breaths and Jenny couldn't hold it anymore, she tip-toed and kissed him on the lips, his immediate response was to wrap his arms around her waist while she placed her hand on his neck.

They kissed passionately until the need of air became urgent. When they parted she tried to kiss him again but he grabbed her face and asked the question she was expecting.

"Why now Jen? Why not before when I asked you to come back?"

Jenny looked at him begging for understanding.

"Jethro I can't explain you right now, but I promise it was not because I didn't want to but because I really couldn't. I've regretted the day I had to walk away from you for years but now I don't care anymore, I want to be with you no matter what, I've missed you way too much Jethro, I love you more than you could think of, I'm sorry for everything, I just…."

Jenny was cut off by his lips crashing down to hers.

"I love you too Jen" he said between kisses "don't apologize" he kissed her again "we'll make it work I promise"

They smiled at each other but then he remembered something.

"Jen just one question"

"Yes Jethro?"

"'Bout that boyfriend of yours, is he real?"

"What? Oh yeah right, Um no it's not real, it's just my brother trying to make men stay away from me. You ignore it"

He looked at her with a confused look.

"You have a brother? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That Jethro it's going to be a question to be answered another time"

And with that she kissed him again making him forget about all the question he had before.


End file.
